Sentimental
by bonvieuxtemps
Summary: It's Triwizard Tournament year. The moment Fleur steps into the Hogwarts castle walls she knows what she wants. But what she wants it's oblivious to being wanted.
1. Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the book. All I own is the character Camille created by me.

Author's note: Gabrielle is a few years older in this story and it's in her first year. Any possible grammar mistake it's all my fault. If you find any please tell me and i'll happily correct it. I'm still trying to grasp the concepts of Fleur's accent, but it might take a while till i really get it. Hopefully it will be soon.

--

"Did you see her? Did you see her?!" Ron exclaimed excited.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, whereas Harry simply smiled, exhausted.

"Well as far as I know we still have eyes Ron, so yeah we did see her." Ginny answered, annoyed with her brother's antics.

The group was on their way to the common room after the introduction of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. While most of the group was tired and wishing for their beds, Ron wouldn't stop running around talking about the foreign girls. With one in particular.

"She's so beautiful! Wow, I mean, wow. Did you see how beautiful she is? And I swear I saw her looking at me, it was just for a second, but she looked" Ron continued.

"I'm sure she did Ronald. A little more and she would have burnt a hole through your head with her eyes." Hermione said.

"Really, mione?" Ron had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course not, Ronald. Now, could you please, shut up?"

After that Ron kept quiet for the rest of their walk, what Hermione was very thankful for. Ron's rambling about the blond French girl was making her mad. She had seen. She saw her from the moment she walked into the room. The blonde captivated her with every movement, every sigh, even if she wouldn't admit it.

--

The next morning the Gryffindor common room was packed, as most students chatted before going to their classes.

"You're bordering obsessed now, mate." Harry commented.

"He is still going on about her? Really, brother, she's not all that." Ginny said from the sofa by the fireplace.

"You're a girl. Girls don't get these things." Ron said.

"Ginny, have you seen 'mione? She's never this late to come down." Harry changed the subject before things got heated.

"Hermione is not upstairs Harry, and hasn't been for quite a while. I thought you guys knew" Ginny said looking confused.

--

"Hey!" The brunette girl shouted.

Hermione screamed nearly falling from the bench. In front of her, sitting on a broom, was beautiful brunette girl with her blue eyes curiously watching Hermione.

"Are you insane?!" Hermione shouted recovering from the scare.

"Are you deaf?" The girl asked back.

"You scared me to death!"

"Not my fault, I have been calling you for ages. It must be something really interesting what you're thinking about…"

"I was reading if you must know" Hermione replied showing her book.

The girl laughed, coming down of her broom and sitting next to Hermione.

"That, girl-who-I-have-no-idea-what's-called, you certainly weren't. I've been here for a while, and I can attest that those pretty eyes of yours didn't stop for a second on that book." The girl stated smirking.

Before Hermione could express her indignation she realized what the girl had said and turned a bit red, but that only lasted a brief moment as she regained her composure.

"I was thinking about what I had just read."

"You're really going to keep with that?" The girl said with an amused smile on her face.

"Ok, maybe I wasn't reading." Hermione admitted.

"Now we're talking…"

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione put her book aside and extended her hand. The brunette happily took it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hermione Granger."

The girl got up again picking up her broom and moved behind the bench where Hermione sat.

"You're leaving?"Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so, my friends might be wondering why it's taking me almost twenty minutes to recover one ball" She replied.

She picked up a small ball from the grass and lifted up to show Hermione. She got back up on her broom and said:

"I'm Camille Dumont. From Beauxbatons as you must have noticed. See you around Hermione Granger" And took off back to the carriage.

--

"Here is your ball, Delacour." Camille said throwing her the ball.

"And ze name?" The blonde asked.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. You're not worth a penny, Delacour"

Camille sat on the chair across from Fleur, the usual smirk on her face. Fleur looked back at her with an even bigger smile on her face.

"I was merely curious."

"Well now you're not anymore, so leave the kid. You got a hundred others at your feet, why not them?"

Fleur stared at her best friend for a long time, studying her features. Something wasn't right; her best friend had never been against any of her romantic interests.

"Do you like 'er, Camille?"

"Not at all, but this one actually seems like it's worth something. And I know how they get after you're through with them… She's a good girl, Fleur. Find somebody else." Camille said.

Fleur's smile was replaced by a more serious look. She understood her friend's words. She knew she was right. She didn't have a nice record, but she believed she wanted to change. She threw the ball back at Camille who looked confused.

"It's different zis time."

"Isn't it always?" Camille said not hiding her disappointment. "Fleur it's the same-"

"We 'ave classes now. Madame Maxine would kill us if we arrived late in our first classes." Fleur interrupted Camille and got up to gather her books.

Camille followed her not surprised by the change of subject.

--

"Class dismissed" Flitwick said and watched as the first –year students, both native and foreign, packed their things.

The class went well. The classroom had been more packed than usual, with students from Beauxbatons and _**Durmstrang**_filling the room. He was happy that the first day of classes was over and everything had gone well. Or so he thought. As soon as the doors were open he heard the screams. All sorts of fireworks invaded the classroom and he heard spells being cast, but nothing strong or very harmful.

"Oh dear" The professor ran through the back door as he heard the noise outside.

And out there chaos had ensued. The youngsters tried to escape as the older ones fought back. The battles were clear: home versus away, and Hogwarts had the element surprise on their side. No professor was seen through the corridors and staircases as countless spells, potions and some rare student on a broom flew by. The corridors where professors such as McGonagall and Snape were had spells casted on and were being mainly avoided.

Outside had become the main base of the foreign students, as inside the walls of the castle they were in clear disadvantage. Hogwarts students focused on the main doors as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs tried to get their friends out.

"Camille! What is going on?" Fleur shouted at her friend who was flying in her direction.

"My scouts say it's a prank gone out of control. Some redhead boys messed with a Durmstrang group and here we are." Camille said calmly.

"Great, count on some idiot to…Wait, you have scouts?!" Fleur exclaimed amused.

"It's more like your scouts, really. If any second-year boy come talk to you just tell him you're very thankful for his works. You'd be surprised what these kids do for you" Camille said smirking.

Fleur shook her head in amusement. She looked around, everyone preparing for some sort of impending confrontation: checking spells and making quick potions. She saw a group of scared first-years and remembered something.

"Gabrielle? Camille, where is Gabrielle?"

Camille looked around and found no sign of the youngest member of the Delacour women. She flew above the group and still no sign of her. She then came back to where Fleur was waiting.

"Mini-you is not here. There's still a group inside, she might be with them."

"Get zem 'ere. Get 'er 'ere."

"I just love when you're so polite, Blondie. It must be a French thing." Fleur glared at her "So charming. I'm on it. Just count on the hot girl to slave the exchange student"

"Camille!"

"Going, going"

With that Camille flew into the school with Fleur and other Beauxbatons covering for her.

--

"_Tarantallegra"_

A short blond Beauxbatons screamed as the spell passed by her to hit one of the boys from Beauxbatons. She turned and ran away from where the spell had come, passing by the poor boy who couldn't stop dancing. She had been avoiding spells for almost ten minutes at that point and was starting to feel tired. Most of the kids from her class that didn't get out of the castle in time had been caught, and were either dancing or vomiting. She turned a corner and ran into someone.

"There you are"

A girl, not much older than Gabrielle, wearing the Hogwarts robes with green details pointed her wand at her.

"Please, don't" Gabrielle pleaded.

"Don't worry, kid. It's actually kind of fun. _Tarant-_"

"_Expelliarmus__!"_

The slytherin student fell backwards with the wand out of her reach. From the end of the corridor Camille came flying on her broom with her wand on her hand.

"I'm sure it is."

"Camille!" Gabrielle exclaimed relieved then frowned "What took you so long? She almost got me"

"Got to love them Delacour women. Hop on mini-Fleur"

Gabrielle held on to Camille as she made her way across the Hogwarts corridors back to where her sister awaited. Camille managed to dodge the spells thrown their way and get to Fleur safely. They could see the impatient blond walking in circles.

"Here is your package, madame" Camille said.

As soon as she landed Gabrielle jumped from the broom and ran to Fleur. Fleur held Gabrielle as she told her of everything that happened and how it left her so scared. Camille was happy to have helped her friend, but she had other things to take care of so she set to take off again, not paying much attention to her surroundings. As she left the ground and flew upwards she saw a glimpse of a platinum-haired boy with Hogwarts vests pointing his wand in Fleur and Gabrielle's direction.

"Fleur!" Camille shouted.

"_Furnu-"_

Fleur turn her gaze from her sister and saw the boy not too far ahead. She knew she was in trouble as there was not enough time to grab her wand, so she grabbed her sister and stood in front of her.

"_Expelliarmus"_

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and he fell to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle looked frightened as they stared at the person who performed the spell. There stood the most famous Hogwarts trio: Harry, Ronald and Hermione. The latter with her wand pointed at Draco and his friends. Hermione slowly put down her wand as she stared into Fleur's eyes. Eyes that stared right back at hers.


	2. Mini TriWizard War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the book.

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy this one.

--

"Hermione!?"

"As much as it hurts to say this: I'm just as clueless, Harry. But we have to get out of here, and fast. " Hermione said.

"My eyes! My freaking eyes!" Ron shouted.

"Stop whining, Ronald. Harry, we need to get to Madame Pomfrey."

They ran towards the castle with Harry helping Ron, and Hermione doing her best to protect them. They had stayed after Care of magical Creatures in the cabin to talk to Hagrid, but not long after they got outside, Ron was hit by a conjunctivitus curse. To their surprise the attacker was a slightly older student from Durmstrang, who was completely unknown to them. He seemed to be alone, but it took both Hermione and Harry to defeat him; soon others started to show up and forced them to run.

"Oh no. Great, just what we needed. Malfoy" Harry said. "Wait is he going to-!"

"Fleur!"

"_Furnu-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Her spell was so strong it took Malfoy off balance, but she didn't pay attention enough to see and be proud of her work as she was busy staring into the French girl's eyes. It didn't take her long to realize it was the same girl who captured her attention the night before. The intensity in the blonde's stare affected her in a way she couldn't stop herself from staring back. So intense she barely noticed her movements as she put her arm down or Harry trying to get her attention.

"Mione, we've got to hurry!" Harry shook her with his free hand trying to bring her out of such daze. "Now!"

--

She shook her head and ran, Harry and Ron following behind. They still had Malfoy and crew between them and the doors, and soon they had to stop. Crabbe and Goyle looked for Malfoy's wand as he waited for the trio to get closer, looking as confident as he possible could, even without his wand.

"_Accio wand_"

The wand flew not to Malfoy's friends, but to Camille who was on her broom some feet away from the commotion. Draco and his friends turned all their attention to the beauxbatons student giving Harry, Ron and Hermione the opportunity to run pass them and go inside the castle, without looking back. Camille out of the corner of her eye saw Fleur taking her wand out of the pocket and turned to her, consequentially turning her back to the slytherins.

"Hey mini-Fleur" Camille shouted to Gabrielle "Do you think it would be corny if I said: looking for this, boys?"

The way she showed off Draco's wand and her lack of fear had the slytherins fuming with anger, especially Draco. He nodded in her direction and Crabbe and Goyle started to run madly toward her, wands pointed.

"Ne, I zink it would be…'ow do you call it…cornier? ...If I said: Not so fast, boys. _Impedimenta_" Fleur said calmly effectively stopping both of them.

Camille and Fleur smiled wickedly at each other and nodded, before Camille turned back to the slytherins. Gabrielle got worried, because she knew those looks. And if she was right, those boys and anyone else who got in their way was doomed. They were starting to have fun.

"_Furnunculus__" _Camille and Fleur casted in unison.

--

"I'm sorry to interrupt minister, but we must leave. As you said it yourself we have nearly a thousand students to worry about and it is not wise for all the three of us to spend so long away from them at the same time." Dumbledore tried once again.

Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxine were doing their best not to look as annoyed as they really were. They had just spent close to three hours discussing, or better, listening to Fudge's monologue, about the history of the Triwizard tournament and it's logistics, as if all three of them didn't know it already.

"'e is right, monsieur Fudge. We must part" Madame Maxine said with her heavy accent. Karkaroff made a sound which sounded almost like a grunt as the three of them got up, not leaving much opportunity for Fudge to keep them longer.

Fudge walked them to the door of his office, not being necessary to go further as they knew their way, and exchanged polite goodbyes. The three headmasters walked in haste through the corridors of the ministry, well aware of the happenings in the castle, looking for the nearest thing that could to take them back to Hogwarts.

--

They ran as fast as they could, with Harry having to almost drag Ron. They passed a great number of students dancing, with boils on their faces, vomiting, and many other conditions. They encountered few students who were in conditions to try and attack them, but almost none of them did.

"Please take your number and wait till you're called" said one of the many domestic elves that walked through the packed infirmary handing Hermione a paper with a written number on.

"There's a waiting list?! How can there be a bloody waiting list?!" Hermione exclaimed slumping on the floor next to Ron. "That is just…great"

There were over a fifty students sitting outside the infirmary waiting to be called and almost half that number inside being treated by madame Pomfrey with the help of a few domestic elves.

"What the hell happened in here…?" Harry wondered as he observed all those people.

"Something tells me we'll find out pretty soon…" Hermione said as she watched the headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons walking in.

--

"We're dead, bro" The redhead twin murmured to his slightly disoriented brother.

"Is it really necessary you keep them this way, Snape?" McGonagall asked.

The twins were hanging upside down a few feet from the ground ever since Snape and McGonagall found them hiding from a group of very infuriated durmstrang students and brought them to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat quietly on his armchair seemingly lost in thought.

"I say we expel them" Snape stated.

"No!" Both twins shouted "Please don't throw us out" Fred pleaded whereas George was trying not to vomit.

"Shut up!" Snape exclaimed.

"Be calm, Severus. I'm afraid it's not quite so simple. Even IF they started all this, you cannot blame them for the way the others acted."

"Yeah, he's right, you can't d-" Fred said.

"Shut up!" It was McGonagall's turn to tell the twin to be quiet. "You're still going to be severely punished, no doubt in that. Just wait until Molly finds out about this"

The name alone was enough to scare the shit out of the twins.

"Please don't, not our mother. Please, she's going to kill us if she finds out" Fred pleaded with George nodding vigorously afraid if he opened his mouth he'd throw up.

"Now, wouldn't THAT be a pleasant thing…" Snape mumbled.

"What you two started today certainly has no precedents, congratulations." Dumbledore said after a moment of silence "Thus, so won't the punishment for it."

--

That night the headmasters of all three schools gathered to discuss what should be done regarding the event. Not only regarding the students but also to the reactions of the people outside Hogwarts. To their luck very few students were actually hurt and most would be fine by the other day, but still they knew there would be quite a buzz about it. Finally they came to an agreement on how to punish their students.

It was only in the breakfast of the morning after that all students were put together, except for the ones who were still in the infirmary. No voices were heard, only the sounds of feet hitting the floor as the students walked into the great hall and moved to their seats. Dumbledore waited until they were all settled then got up and moved to the front of the high table, where the other headmasters and teacher were sitting.

"I'd normally say good morning to all of you, but it is clear this morning is far from good. It is obvious that events such as those of yesterday are not acceptable in this school or any other, and shall not be taken lightly. As so many of you participated in such events, it would be unpractical for us to determine each individual involved. Because of that, each and every single student is going to receive the same punishment." The room exploded with the students complaining, outraged.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said loudly and everyone stopped immediately. "Each professor will choose what they find it most suitable for all of you. Be prepared to work hard these next weeks. I'm certain they'll find a way to make you think twice before acting such a way again"

The great hall continued mostly quiet, with every single Hogwarts student beginning to panic as they saw the scariest thing one could ever witness: what one could almost describe as a smile on Snape's face.

--

It was night and the Beauxbatons carriage was filled with students who chose not to go to dinner in order to start on all the work handed by the professors. Fleur tried her best to focus but she didn't seem to be able to, so she chose to pace around the room mumbling to herself. Her little sister and Camille tried their best to ignore her; happy she had finally given them a break.

"She saved me" Fleur repeated, this time louder.

"It's not like she saved your life or anything. Just some boils here and there…" Camille mumbled not taking her eyes off the book and not realizing Fleur was close enough to hear her.

"Zat is life zreatenin'" Fleur stated matter-of-factly and crossed her arms.

"Zat is ridiculous, I am not a vain person" Camille quoted doing her best imitation of Fleur.

Gabrielle coughed a laugh and tried to pretend to be focused on her paper. Camille winked at the little blond and smiled jokingly.

"You should focus there, mini-Fleur. You do want to follow your sister steps as the best ètudiante de la Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, non? Holder of every title possible for one her age" Camille said trying her best on a fake French accent. She threw her book aside and got up moving in Gabrielle's direction in a slow, dramatic way. "An Outstanding student in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of magical creatures…" She stopped next to Gabrielle and murmured "Which I find it very suspicious…for obvious reasons" earning a sincere laugh from Gabrielle and a fake glare from Fleur.She continued moving ever so slowly to the other side of the room where Fleur stood and bowed exaggeratedly.

"And let's not forget Outstanding Heartbreaker… The best in all school they say"

They stood smiling brightly at each other. Fleur couldn't stop herself from smiling every time her best friend acted so free and unworried. There was something about Camille that won the Delacour from the first moment, and didn't seize to amaze them. Fleur punched her arm lightly and put her best fake indignation expression earning an even bigger smile from her sister and her best friend. Camille fell back on her armchair and grabbed her book.

"But of course that won't be a problem for you, little girl." Camille commented.

"I am not a little girl anymore, Camille" Gabrielle mumbled and tried to hide her slight blush.

Fleur observed them with a huge smile on her face. Her sister was growing up so fast. She was happy that she would be able to be a part of that now they didn't spend their year apart.

Camille pretended to think. Then she slowly smiled brightly at the youngest Delacour.

"You're right… You're not a little girl. You're a beautiful girl, Gabrielle. And I'm pretty positive you'll be way better looking than your sis." And before Fleur could say anything Camille quickly said "Not saying you're remotely good looking, Blondie. You already have enough of an ego for me to go smoothing it now"

"I do not. And you distracted me from ze main point. She saved me" Fleur said once more.

Camille and Gabrielle groaned in unison.

"We almost had her there, right beautiful?" Camille said and received a nod from Gabrielle, who blushed once again.

"Zis is important" Fleur said forcefully.

"This hundred pages essay due next week seems so much more…"

Fleur didn't answer; she just stared at Camille until she closed her book and put it on the floor. She sat straight and looked directly at Fleur giving her full, undivided attention.

"Fine, Fleur. She saved you. What difference does that make?" Camille asked.

Now she had finally got Camille into talking about what happened Fleur didn't know what to say. She was stuck on the part of _"she saved me"_.

"Well…" Fleur sighed defeated "I don't know"

"That's because it doesn't. I told you, she is a good girl; she probably would have done the same for anyone else. Unless you do something about it, I doubt it will change anything." Camille said calmly.

"And knowing you, zat will never 'appen" Said Gabrielle, surprising the older girls.

For a long while they all stayed quiet. Fleur stared ahead to nothing in particular as both her sister and friend watched her. When they finally started to move back to their papers Fleur said "It will. She's different"

--

The great hall was filled with students from all three schools. All of them happy to finally have a break from working on the punishment papers consequence the Mini TriWizard War, as it had been called by the daily prophet. Since the professors started to declared their punishments they had little free time. Any sort of break was welcomed. The trio and their friends sat at the Gryffindor table enjoying the food and chatting, except for Hermione who was avidly writing on her notebook.

"'Mione, you can take a break, you know?" Ginny said to her friend who sat next to her.

"No I can't." Hermione said without stopping. "This…whatever…ruined all my plans for the week. I'll never be able to finish everything I have to in time if I take breaks."

"So you won't eat, go to the bathroom or sleep? You know, those basics things you need to do in order to live"

"I am eating…"

Ginny glanced at the last half of the bread Hermione has been "eating" for the last hour. Hermione would extend her arm to grab the bread every fifteen minutes and take a distracted bite, without taking her attention from the notebook. When the redhead girl looked up she saw, across the room, someone staring at them, at Hermione to be more specific. The blonde beauxbatons' witch sitting in the Ravenclaw table seemed to be lost in thought watching her friend.

"There are things out there, 'mione. Other than books and school works…" Ginny said smoothly.

"Hardly." Hermione finally stopped and glanced up at her friend "I mean, I'm sure there is, but not for me"

Ginny watched as her friend went back whatever she was writing; completely oblivious to the not so stealthy glances she was receiving.


End file.
